berisik!
by Bella UchiHaruno
Summary: chapter 10  ending nih.. sad ending ato happy ending? baca baca..  R n R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Langsung capcus aja ya cin.. ahhaha**

****

* * *

><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Haish! Kenapa harus ada manusia arogan kayak dia sih" gerutu Sakura sambil melemparkan batu ke danau, tempat biasanya ia melampiaskan kemarahannya. Terbesit di ingatannya kejadian tadi pagi di koridor,

**Flashback ON**

Sakura sedang berjalan dikoridor dengan cepat, Ia membawa setumpuk buku untuk disumbangkan ke perpustakaan

Namun..

BRRUUUK

Sakura terjatuh menubruk seseorang

"Punya mata tidak sih" kata Sakura sewot

"Tentu saja punya aku punya" Sakura yang mendengar suara yang familiar mendongak

"Hah, Sasuke, kenapa selalu kau sih, kalo punya mata dipake dong buat jalan" kata Sakura

"Baka! Anak TK juga tau berjalan itu pake kaki bukan mata" Sasuke mulai sewot

"Sialan lo, punya mata kan buat liat jalan" kata Sakura

"Sudahlah Pinky, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu"

"Hah, aku juga tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, pergi sana"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling memberi tatapan deathglare.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sak!" panggil seorang cewek berambut pirang dikuncir kuda. Dia adalah Ino, sahabat Sakura. Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Ino

"Hah, kau In. Aku abis berantem sama chickenbutt"kata Sakura

Ino tertawa kecil,

"Kok malah ketawa gitu"

"Mudah-mudahan aja kalian jadian ya ntar" kata Ino

"Hah, amit-amit dah" kata Sakura

"Kenapa gak mau? Dia tampan, tajir pula"

"Tampan sih tampan, tapi kelakuannya? Temenan ama setan kali dia ya?" kata Sakura di iringi oleh tawa Ino

"Bye the way, ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sakura

"Oh iya, gini nih Sak, Aku punya rencana buat liburan tahun baru kita. Aku akan mengadakan pesta tahun baru disana" jawab Ino

"Liburan kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Kita ke villa Tou-sanku di dekat gunung, mau ya?" kata Ino

"Ya mau-mau aja sih. Hah, aku tau, kau pasti cari-cari kesempatan buat deket terus sama Sai" kata Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu

"Kau slalu tau keinginanku Sakura" kata Ino

.

.

.

Liburan tahun baru pun dimulai. Sekarang seorang gadis berambut soft pink bergegas bersiap ke rumah Ino, karena mereka telah berjanji untuk berkumpul dirumahnya. Dan sialnya, Ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini.

Drrt.. drrtt.. handphone Sakura bergetar,

"Moshi moshi" kata Sakura

"Sak, kau dimana? Lama amat sih, udah pada kumpul nih" kata Ino disebrang sana

"Iya bentar lagi nyampe kok, Sasori-nee lama nih"

"O.K. cepet ya! Ngebut!"

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura berlari menghampiri teman-temannya

"Sorry telat" kata Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, kita juga baru sampai kok, iya kan Teme?" kata Naruto

Sakura melihat seorang lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto, seorang lelaki tampan- tunggu dulu, pipi Sakura merona melihatnya? Hei!, Sasuke namanya, Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sehingga terlihat lebih errr- cool.

"Begitu Sial liburanku kali ini harus bertemu denganmu" kata Sakura saat sudah berada didalam mobil

"Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu" kata Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura, (dimobil depan Sai dan Ino, di belakang Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke)

"Aku yang mengucapkannya pertama kali, kau hanya mengcopy saja" sahut Sakura

"Hei, kalian berdua duduklah, diam, dan tenang" kata Sai

Sakura dan Sasuke diam sambil melempar deathglare.

Perjalanan selama 3 jam itu mereka pergunakan untuk tidur.

Saat telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Naruto, Hinata, cepat bangun" kata Ino

"Sudah sampai ya Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata

Ino mengangguk, dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke,

"Tadi mereka berkelahi, sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" kata Ino sambil terkikik

Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Ternyata Sakura tidur dibahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidur di kepala Sakura.

"Manisnya mereka berdua, iya kan Hinata-chan?"kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata

"I..Iya Naruto-kun" Wjah Hinata sekarang makin memerah

"Ayo keluar, biarkan saja mereka" kata Sai

"Tapi Sai-kun, kasihan mereka berdua" kata Hinata

"Sudahlah, ayo" kata Ino

.

.

.

Drrt..drrt..drrt

Handphone Sakura bergetar,

"Panas sekali sih, Ino pasang AC-nya" Sakura membuka jaketnya, jadi sekarang Ia hanya memakai tank top.

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya, Ia melihat ke samping kiri,

'mana Hinata dan Naruto?' tanyanya dalam hati

Ia melihat kedepan

'Ino dan Sai juga tidak ada?'batinnya lagi

Ia pun melihat ke samping kanan, dan..

"Hei ayam" sahut Sakura

Karna tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Ia mengecek handphone-nya

From: Ino-pig

To: Sakura-forehead

Hei Forhead, kau masih dimobil?

Tampaknya nyenyak sekali, jadi maaf ya kami tinggalkan :P

'Sial kau Ino-pig, lihat saja nanti' kata Sakura dalam hati

Ia melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak merona merah sekarang.

Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'dia tidak tampan Sakura, ayolah' katanya lagi dalam hati

"Hei ayam, bangun" kata Sakura

...

"Chickenbutt"

...

"Melelahkan membangunkanmu. Baiklah, aku tau satu cara. Kalau tidak berhasil, ku tinggal kau disini" gumam Sakura. Ia mengarah ke Sasuke dan berbisik pelan dengan suara yang err menggoda.

"Sasuke, kau mau tomat tidak? Tomat dari kebun Chouji yang terkenal itu lho. Hmm, enak. Kau mau? Tinggal satu nih!, ku makan ya?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu mulai tidak gelisah dan..

"AKU MAU!" Sasuke berteriak

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Sial kau pinky" Sasuke menjambak rambut Sakura, Sakura balik menjambak Sasuke

"Lepaskan Pinky"

"Kau dulu yang lepaskan chickenbutt"

Setelah 5menit berdebat akhirnya mereka pun berdua melepas tangan mereka.

"Lepas bersama 1..2..3.."

"Kau kasar sekali sih" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rmabut Sakura menjadi berantakan

"Hah,harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku,karna aku membangunkanmu" kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat keluar, ini hampir malam" kata Sakura yang sudah diluar mobil

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura keluar

Terlihat bangunan yang cukup megah bercat putih.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan ke bangunan tersebut.

Ting Tong.. Sasuke memencet bel,

"Masuklah" teriak seseorang dari dalam

Krieeet..

"Teme, Sakura-chan, kalian ngapain saja didalam mobil?, tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke baru masuk

"Diamlah Naruto, aku lelah" kata Sakura

"Wah, nampaknya memang terjadi sesuatu ya diantara kalian berdua?" kata Sai

"Rambut berantakan, Sakura hanya memakai tank top, dan kelelahan? Hmmm patut dicurigai" kata Ino

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ino, Rambut ku berantakan karna berkelahi dengan chickenbutt, dan aku hanya memakai tank top karna didalam mobil sangat panas. Bisakah sekarang kau antar aku ke kamarku?" kata Sakura sambil memandang teman-temannya

Ino tertawa kecil

"Lagi pula apa yang kalian harapkan antara aku dan dia? Jangan berharap yang macam-macam" kata Sakura

"Kau pikir aku mau terus bersamamu? Hah, Dobe antar aku ke kamarku" kata Sasuke

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melirik lalu saling membuang muka

"Kau ikut Sakura saja Teme, kamarmu kan di depan kamarnya Sakura-chan"

"HAH?" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura

"Kalian sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh teman" kata Sai

"Sudahlah ayo" kata Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Sakura

Mereka naik tangga ke kamar atas

"Sak, ini kamarmu, dan itu kamarmu Sasuke didepan kamar Sakura. Koper kalian sudah ada disana. Selamat bersenang-senang" kata Ino sambil berlalu pergi

"Awas kau macam-macam chickenbutt!" kata Sakura

* * *

><p>Apa yang terjadi selanjutna? Apa Sassuke akan macam-macam pada Sakura atau sebaliknya?ckckck<p>

tunggu chapter 2 deh..

tapi,, keep or delete nih?

flame,saran, reviewa..nyok mari-mari.. :))


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER by Mashasi**

**a story by Bella UchiHaruno**

**Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, saiino**

**this is it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Awas kau macam-macam chickenbutt!" kata Sakura

Sasuke menyeringai melihat punggung Sakura yang telah mendahuluinya

"Hei Pinky, kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak berisik! Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kekamarnya

"Memang kau mau apa kalau aku berisik?" tanya Sakura berhenti di depan kamarnya

"Hn? Lihat saja nanti" Sasuke tersenyum kecil

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah ayam, lakukan apa yang kau mau!, aku lelah" Sakura membuka kamarnya, begitu pula Sasuke(masuk ke kamar Sasuke tentunya, hehe).

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, sementara itu Sakura sedang menikmati busa-busa dalam bathtub.

"Huah, nyamannya" ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil handuknya dan melilitkannya pada tubuhnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok

"Ya sebentar" Sakura membuka pintunya

Pipi Sakura merona merah dihadapan orang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi.

"S..Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"..."

"Sasu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"..." tidak ada jawaban

Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke, Ia mengikuti arah pandang mata Sasuke, Sakura ternganga sekarang, Sasuke dari tadi melihat ke arah dadanya yang berukuran cukup besar.

"PERVERT!" teriak Sakura sambil membanting pintu dan pintu tersebut mengenai hidung Sasuke

"Aww, haish"

Sementara itu Sasuke diam mematung, tak digubrisnya darah yang kini mengalir dari hidungnya, entahlah ada sesuatu yang berdesir dihatinya. Ia mulai berfantasi tentang gadis yang baru saja ditemui itu.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Kami-sama, dia.. dia terlalu.. indah untuk dipandang, aku tak tahan melihatnya,

Oh kami-sama aku mulai berfantasi tentangnya, daadanya yang besar kelihatannya enak sekali untuk dijamah, kulitnya putih, seputih susu, aku ingin menjilatnya..

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

"Teme, kau lama sekali sih memanggil Sakura-chan" kata Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke

"Dia baru habis mandi dobe"

"Kau mengintipnya Sasuke sampai Sakura-chan berteriak begitu? Hidungmu juga terlihat mimisan" tanya Naruto

Sasuke terdiam dan menoleh kearah lain, ia tak mau Naruto melihat pipinya yang merah.

"Hei Teme, bagaimana? Kau melihat tubuh Sakura-chan tidak?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke

"Kecilkan suaramu Dobe, memalukan!" Sasuke menyender pada tembok(masih didepan kamar Sakura)

"Teme, kau pernah melakukan 'itu' tidak?"

"Melakukan 'itu'? apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Bercinta" kata Naruto

"Tidak penting untuk dijawab"

"Hah, kau ini, makanya carilah pacar. Tembak saja Sakura-chan" kata Naruto

"..."

"Kau tidak tergiur dengan tubuhnya? Dilihat dari luar saja sudah menggiurkan. Kau tak pernah memperhatikannya sih" kata Naruto

"Memang kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya diperutnya. Wajah Naruto memerah,

"Su..sudah Teme" kata Naruto

Sasuke ternganga, 'Bercinta? Naruto dan Hinata? Neji pasti akan membunuhnya' batin Sasuke

"Kau tau Teme, rasanya seperti melayang, hangat, nyaman, enak, bahkan bisa melupakan masalahmu, pengganti olahraga, karna bisa membuat berkeringat" kata Naruto sambil mengenang saat-saat ia dan Hinata melakukan 'itu'.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke

**Flashback ON**

Siang itu sekitar jam 3 Naruto mendatangi Hinata yang berjaga diperpustakaan

"Hinata-chan, aku disuruh Kakashi-sensei membuat makalah biologi tentang alat reproduksi, tolong bantu aku" kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, tapi sampai jam 4 saja ya? ini sudah waktunya tutup"Hinata menutup pintu perpustakaan, kini disana hanya ada dia dan Naruto

"Baiklah Hinata sayang, ayo" Naruto merangkul Hinata, wajah Hinata sangat merah mirip kepiting rebus

"Kau sakit Hinata? Mukamu merah sekali" tanya Naruto sambil memegang wajah gadisnya

"TI..tidak Naruto-kun" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tambah merah setelah dipegang Naruto.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan

"Buku biologi ya? Sebentar ya aku ambilkan" kata Hinata

Hinata menaiki kursi, karena buku yang akan diambilnya ada ditempat yang tinggi.

Kreek

"Naruto-kun, tolong aku, kursinya mau patah" kata Hinata

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "Kau turun saja, biar aku yang ambil"

Bersamaan dengan turunnya Hinata, kursi yang Hinata naiki patah

"Aaaaa" teriak Hinata

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya, tunggu dulu- Ia merasa tidak sakit, bibinya terasa menyentuh sesuatu, dan saat Ia membuka matanya yang IA lihat adalah kekasih yang sangat Ia cintai sedang memejamkan matanya, tangan Naruto saat ini pun sedang menekan kepala Hinata, mereka berciuman, dan Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya.

Ciuman tersebut lama kelamaan semakin panas, Naruto mulai membuka jaket Hinata, dan Hinata membuka jaket Naruto,

"Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku menjamahmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata sang kekasih

"Hosh..hosh.. Jamahlah aku jika kau mau Naruto-kun" Hinata mengatur nafasnya karena Naruto mencengkram dadanya terus menerus

"Buka semua pakaianmu Hinata-chan" kata Naruto, Ia sendiri membuka pakaian miliknya

"B..baik Naruto-kun" wajah Hinata memerah melihat 'itu' Naruto berdiri tegak

"Kau tau, tubuhmu sangat harum Hinata-chan" Naruto menciumi Hinata dari dahi, pipi, hidung, bibir, turun kebawah, Ia menggigit leher Hinata sehingga Hinata memekik kecil,

"Ach..Ach" Hinata mendesah karena Naruto dari tadi menjilati payudaranya.

"Naruto-kun, cepat masukkan itumu" kata Hinata

"Kau siap?" Hinata mengangguk

Naruto memasukkan adik kecilnya kedalam lorong sempit milik Hinata

"Aawww" pekik Hinata, darah mulai keluar dari vaginanya

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto

"Lanjut saja Naruto-kun, ini memang terjadi saat seorang wanita melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya" naruto tersenyum mendengar itu

"Ach..ach..ach..lebih cepat Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

Naruto mempercepat temponya

"Naruto-kun ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 5 Hinata-chan"

"Hah? Aku ada janji dengan Neji-nee" kata Hinata sambil berdiri mengambil pakaiannya

"Hinata-chan, arigatou" ucap Naruto menghampiri Hinata

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersenyum

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sudahlah Dobe, aku malas," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih mengenang saat dia dan Hinata melakukan 'itu'.

Setelah Naruto sadar, Ia segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke,

Krieet,

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka

Sakura's Pov

Aku sangat malu Sasuke tadi melihatku hanya dengan balutan handuk, Hah, dia dan Naruto sama saja Pervert, salah mereka sendiri kenapa ngobrol didepan pintu kamarku, bodoh!, tapi Naruto dan Hinata, Wah, mereka benar-benar gila!

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku turun. Mereka tadi pasti memanggilku untuk makan malam.

**End Sakura's Pov**

.

.

.

Sakura duduk didepan Sasuke, tak ada pilihan lagi sebabnya Ia terakhir yang datang

Sakura melirik Sasuke lalu menunduk

"Hei, Sasu, gomenne" kata Sakura

"..." Sasuke tidak meresponnya, Ia tetap makan

"Sasuke, maafkan aku" kata Sakura

"Kau akan menerima balasannya nanti" kata Sasuke ambil tersenyum mesum

Sakura merinding melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu

TBC

* * *

><p>Hah, kacaukah?<p>

makasih buat Mayu Akira, Kanako Ayugawa, Yue Minmie, Ran Uchiha, ?, Korosaki Uchiha, Kyu's Ane-chan, dan TANPA NAMA buat review'a..

buat chapter ini, flame, saran,review dipersilakan :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Mashasi K**

"**berisik!"**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

Fic ini dipersembahkan buat **Harury-chan** dan **Silaturrahmi**, makasih ucapan ultahnya

Buat yang ngereview thx ya kritik dan sarannya, yang udah ngeflame juga, makasih.

Fic ini khusus buat ulang tahun ku yang ke-16

So,,check it out

**Chapter 3**

"Kau akan menerima balasannya nanti" kata Sasuke ambil tersenyum mesum

Sakura merinding melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura

"Hn, lihat saja nanti" ucap Sasuke pelan

"Terserah kau saja lah, aku adalah wanita yang bertanggung jawab, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah ku perbuat" kata Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ino, bisa kau temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar?" kata Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino

"Baiklah, ayo" Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Sai

Sai dan Ino pergi keluar villa,

"Hinata-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu, ayo ke kamarku" kata Naruto

Hinata diam dan hanya menurut,

"Hah, apa asiknya sih punya pacar, enakkan juga sendiri, bebas bergaul dengan siapa aja, ini itu ga ada yang ngatur, ga perlu cemburuan," kata Sakura sambil memakai headphone berwarna pink miliknya.

"Lagipula ap.." belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke memotongnya,

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya agar kau tidak berisik" kata Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang sedang Ia baca.

"Bukan urusanmu, Baka!" sahut Sakura sambil mengangkat kakinya keatas sofa, sehingga paha mulusnya terbuka(Sakura memakai rok pendek dan tanktop hitam yang ditutupi dengan jaket pink-nya) celana dalamnya pun juga kelihatan.

"Duduk yang benar Sakura" kata Sasuke, wajahnya sudah memerah karena melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, Ia tak bisa mengarahkan matanya kearah lain selain paha dan selangkangan Sakura.

Namun Sakura tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, karena Ia sedang menikmati lagu kesukaannya Wonder Woman- Touch Me(Ngarang nih) yang Ia setel dengan volume penuh.

Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sexy,

**Oh! Boy kiss me ah touch me ah**

**Make me fly to the sky**

**Just for tonight ah**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini lama-lama membuatku gila, su..suaranya s..sexy, Oh Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan? Celanaku sudah terasa sempit.

Ku dengar Sakura menyanyi lagi,

**Hey Boy! Why? Don't waste the time**

**Let tonight be the beautiful**

**Let's we kiss, just share the feeling**

**Without love ah**

"Hei Jidat, bisakah kau diam?" ucapku

Gadis ini tidak mendengar atau memang menantangku sih?

Hah, Kami-sama, kenapa kau ciptakan wanita berjidat lebar ini sempurna dimataku?

Mata emeraldnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir pink yang sexy sama dengan suaranya.

Ku dengar lagi suara sexy-nya itu,

**Ah ah Boy I can't breathe**

**Ah ah Boy touch me again and again**

**Let's we kiss, just share the feeling**

**Without love ah ah ah**

Benar kata Naruto, aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikannya lebih, tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar..

"Arrrrrgh!" Sasuke berteriak kencang

**End Sasuke's Pov**

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berekspresi kesal segera mencopot headphone-nya,

"Kau kenapa Ayam?" tanya Sakura dengan posisi masih berbaring diatas sofa

"Kau! Kau membuatku gila, Sakura Haruno" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Hah? A..aku? aku kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

Ia mengangkat Sakura ala _bridal style_ ke kamarnya, Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri,

"Apa-apan sih kau ayam"

"Diamlah, berisik!" kata Sasuke

Sasuke menaruh Sakura diatas ranjangnya, lalu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Apa maumu ayam?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri,

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ku mau. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang?"

**Flashback ON**

"Hei Pinky, kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak berisik! Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kekamarnya

"Memang kau mau apa kalau aku berisik?" tanya Sakura berhenti di depan kamarnya

"Hn? Lihat saja nanti" Sasuke tersenyum kecil

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah ayam, **lakukan apa yang kau mau**!, aku lelah"

**Flashback OFF**

"Sebagai seorang wanita yang bertanggung jawab, bukankah kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu? Hmmm?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Ngg.." Sakura bingung mencari kata-kata sambil menahan geli karna belaian Sasuke,

"Hah, baiklah, kau pikir aku takut? Cepatlah" kata Sakura dengan nada menantang

Sasuke menyeringai mesum,

Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura dan Ia berada dibawah Sakura,

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, Ia mengecupnya pelan,

"Tenang saja, aku akan pelan-pelan" kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Sasuke membuka jaket pink Sakura. Sakura kini hanya memakai tank top.

Sasuke membuka tank top Sakura, dan terlihatlah dua bukit kembar yang begitu menantang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pakai bra Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku jarang pakai bra kalau malam" ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah karena tubuhnya telah dilihat oleh seorang laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam.

Sasuke memegang puting susu Sakura,

'kenyal' batinnya

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai meremas payudara kanan Sakura, sementara tangannya membelai selangkangan Sakura. Mulutnya pun menghisap payudara kiri Sakura.

"Ah ah, te...terus Sasu.. ah" desah Sakura

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama selama 5 menit,

"Stop!" ucap Sakura

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau curang! Cepat buka pakaianmu" kata Sakura

"Hn"

Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaiannya, tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhnya,

Sakura yang melihat 'adik' Sasuke yang sudah tegak langsung blushing.

'punya Sasuke besar amat, bisa muat tidak ya?' tanya bantin Sakura

"Hei, kenapa diam, terpesona padaku ya?" kata Sasuke

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya,

"Aku tidak suka dilihat begitu," kata Sasuke sambil membuka rok Sakura dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Ia lalu membuka celana dalam Sakura yang sudah agak basah.

"Maaf selama ini aku tidak memperhatikanmu," kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura

"Tak apa Sasuke" ucap Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke, memegang setiap lekuk ketampanan Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan Sakura, Ia mencium bibir ranum Sakura, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Tangan Sasuke pun tidak menganggur, tangan kanannya meremas payudara Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus vagina Sakura yang sudah basah. 'adik' Sasuke yang telah bebas pun terus menggesek perut Sakura.

"Sssh..ah.." desah Sakura

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya,

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura

Sasuke menyiapkan 'adik' kecilnya, mencari lorong untuk masuk kedalam lubang kenikmatan Sakura.

"S..sakit.." Sakura sedikit menangis, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura kembali untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menandai bahwa Ia sudah siap,

Sasuke mulai melakukan pekerajaan in-out nya.

"Ah ah..te..terus..ah Sas.. ah" desah Sakura,

"Tatap aku saat aku melakukannya sayang" kata Sasuke

Sasuke kembali dengan tugasnya, tangannya yang menggangur Ia pakai untuk meremas kedua payudara besar Sakura.

"lebih.. ce..pat.. ah ah.." desah Sakura nikmat, Ia tak bisa menatap Sasuke terus menerus, karena Ia tak bisa menghentikan matanya yang merem melek karena kenikmatan. Sasuke mempercepat temponya,

Ranjang Sasuke berdenyit dan terdengar dilantai 1.

"lebih dalam.. ah ah"

**Lantai 1**

Krit kret nyit nyet(kagak tau bunyi kasur berdenyit)

"Hinata-chan, ada apa sih dikamar Teme, ayo kita lihat" kata Naruto

"I..iya Naruto-kun, kok seperti bunyi ranjang berdenyit" ucap Hinata

Naruto dan Hinata naik ke lantai dua, mereka sudah di depan kamar Sasuke sekarang, dan mereka mendengar suara desahan-desahan,

"ah ah.. Sasu, biarkan aku yang diatas"

"N..Naruto-kun" wajah Hinata mulai memerah

"Teme dan Sakura" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Tok tok tok, Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai ranjangmu berdenyit terdengar sampai ke bawah?" tanya Naruto dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke

"Pergilah Dobe! Aku sedang olahraga" kata Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata

"Hinata-chan, aku mau olahraga juga" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata

.

.

.

Kembali ke Sasusaku

"ah..ah.. terus Saku"

Sakura mempercepat temponya, Ia terus menggenjot Sasuke,

"Aku.. mau keluar" kata Sakura

"Aku juga, kita keluarkan bersama" kata Sasuke

Sakura merasakan geli bercampur nimat dibawah organ kewanitaanya itu,

Ia pun ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke,

"Arigatou Sakura, aku suka suara berisikmu yang begini" ucap Sasuke berbisik pada telinga Sakura

"Hmm," Sakura sangat kelelahan sehingga Ia tertidur.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukaimu Sakura, takkan kubiarkan Garaa merebutmu dariku"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura, erat.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura, kau tau tidak, Garaa akan datang kesini besok" kata Ino sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya

"Oh ya? benarkah? Asyik dong, hah, aku harus pakai baju apa ya?" kata Sakura

'tidak usah pakai baju pun kau sudah cantik' batin Sasuke

"Hoi, teman-teman, Garaa sudah datang dia ada di teras depan" teriak Naruto

Mereka pun segera keluar villa untuk menemui Garaa,

"Hai, Sakura" kata Garaa sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan Garaa.

Mereka tak tau bahwa saat itu ada dua pasang mata onyx yang telah terbakar. Ya, terbakar cemburu.

**TBC**

Gaje ya?

Kritik, flame, reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

**Gak usah banyak omong deh, langsung nih **

**Chapter 4**

"Hai, Sakura" kata Garaa sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan Garaa.

Mereka tak tau bahwa saat itu ada sepasang mata onyx yang telah terbakar. Ya, terbakar cemburu.

"Kau cepat sekali datangnya? Katamu besok?" tanya Ino

"Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian" Jawab Garaa sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut merah(tau kan?) keluar dari mobil,

"SASUKE-KUUUUN" teriak gadis itu sambil memeluk Sasuke

"Hah, wanita setan ternyata" kata Sakura

"Lepaskan Karin" Sasuke mendorong Karin

"Kenapa kau bisa membawa setan kesini Garaa?" tanya Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan perut

"Dia memaksa, katanya dia mau bertemu dengan pacarnya" ucap Garaa

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, onyx dan emerald bertemu,

'Uchiha sialan!, rupanya kau sudah punya pacar saat kau melakukan 'itu' bersamaku?' batin Sakura

"Dia bukan pacarku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarku" kata Sasuke sambil menarik keras tangan Karin yang sedari tadi memeluk erat lehernya. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam villa.

'Di..dia bisa baca pikiranku?' batin Sakura lagi

"Su..sudahlah, ayo masuk, k..kalian pasti capek, istirahatlah dahulu" kata Hinata

.

.

.

Tok tok tok,

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Karin

"Sasu-kun" panggil Karin lagi

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Keluarlah sang pangeran dari kamar mandi, Ia hanya memakai balutan handuk dipinggangnya, sehingga tubuh kekarnya terekspos, Ia mengibaskan-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Sasu-kun" ucap Karin yang terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya

"Hei! Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini? Keluar kau!" kata Sasuke

"Pintunya tidak dikunci Sasu-kun, aku tidak mau keluar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" kata Karin sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun, kau tau kan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama?" tanya Karin

".."

"Kau juga tau kan aku adalah pemuja sejatimu?" Karin mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke

".."

"Kalau pun kau tak bisa menerima cintaku,.., maukah kau melakukan 'itu denganku?" tanya Karin lagi sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke

"Setelah itu, aku janji, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu"

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Karin

"Ayolah Sasu-kun~, aku pasti akan memuaskanmu" kata Karin sambil memegang lengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Karin naik ke atas ranjang dan membuka semua pakaiannya. Kemeja, bra, rok mini dan celana dalamnya Ia lepaskan semua.

"Sasu-kun.. touch me please" kata Karin dengan suara sexy

Karin meremas payudara sebelah kananya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri.

Tangan kananya pun tidak diam, Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lorong miliknya,

"Ach..ach.. Sas..ah"

Sasuke menatap Karin. Ia meneguk ludah, bukan suka, tapi jijik.

"Ach.. Sas..touch me" desah Karin sambil menggelinjang

Ia mengganti posisinya menjadi menungging,

Ia menggesek lubang anusnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ach..Sasu, sentuhlah aku" Karin menikmati permainannya sendiri

Cairan hangat keluar dari vaginanya. Ia menjilat cairan miliknya.

"Mmm..ash" desahnya, Ia mengenyampingkan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan kosong. Ntahlah Ia muak dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Keluarlah Karin" kata Sasuke

"Aku..aku ingin dirimu Sasu-kun" kata Karin sambil menunduk

"Keluar!" bentak Sasuke

Karin masih terdiam dihadapan Sasuke

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak keluar, aku akan memusnahkanmu dari dunia ini. Satu.."

Karin mendengus dan memakai celana juga bra dan kemejanya,

"dua.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengancungkan kedua jarinya

Karin keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari kamar Sasuke. Dan saat itu Sakura melihatnya, melihat Karin baru saja keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan rambut berantakan dan Karin sedang mengancingkan kemeja bagian atasnya,

"Hei, Karin, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Hmm, menurutmu? Kau tadi mendengar desahanku tidak?" kata Karin sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya dan berlalu pergi

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya,

'suara desahan? Mereka melakukan 'itu'? Uchiha brengsek!' batinnya

Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya,

**Sakura's POV**

Hah, menyebalkan sekali sih. Aduh Sakura, kenapa kau harus sekesal ini? Kau cemburu? Tidak tidak! Tentu saja aku kesal, dia yang mencuri keperawananku. Dan aku suka itu. Aku suka caranya menyentuhku. Aku suka dia memanggilku 'sayang'. Dan aku suka dia 'minta maaf karna tidak memperhatikanku'. Hah? Sakura kau berpikir apa sih!, kau lihat saja barusan, dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Karin, si setan merah. Hah, mereka berdua menyebalkan sekali sih. Hah Sakura, kenapa kau jadi seperti orang gila begini!

**End Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

"Uchiha brengsek! Sialan!"

"Hah, dasar cowok pantat ayam jelek! sok tampan! Sok keren! Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil meninju-ninju bantal yang dipegangnya.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang cowok pantat ayam jelek, sok tampan, sok keren, dan menyebalkan? Jawab aku jidat!" kata Sasuke yang langsung masuk kamar Sakura

"Kau! Beraninya kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu! Kau tidak punya etika ya? kalau mau masuk kamar wanita harus ketuk pintu dulu! Bagaimana kalau aku tadi sedang berganti baju? Memalukan saja!" Sakura tidak berhenti mengoceh

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Sakura,

"Diamlah, jangan berisik. Suaramu terdengar sampai kamarku. Kau mau melakukan 'itu' lagi?. Lagipula untuk apa kau malu padaku? Aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu Jidat" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan

"Ayam, sudah berapa wanita yang kau tiduri selain aku?" tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya melakukan 'itu' bersamamu, untuk pertama kalinya Jidat" kata Sasuke sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela

'Yee' batin Sakura

"Cih. Bohong, hari ini kau melakukannya dengan Karin bukan?" tanya Sakura lagi

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya

Ia melangkah menuju Sakura yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur,

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura,

"Tatap aku" onyx dan emerald bertemu lagi, saling pandang, terjerat dalam pesona yang dimiliki pasangan.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan siapapun kecuali kau" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk hidung Sakura

"Kau serius?" tanya Sakura

"Apa ada kebohongan dalam mataku?" tanya Sasuke, Ia menaruh tangan Sakura di pipinya

Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Semakin dalam Ia terjerat. Tidak ditemukannya kebohongan, Ia melihat pancaran ketulusan dari mata sang pemuda.

Wajah keduanya saling mendekat, Sakura memejamkan matany, begitu pula Sasuke, tinggal 3cm lagi mereka akan berbagi kehangatan.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura kau didalam?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu kamar Sakura

"Itu... Garaa. Sasuke sembunyi!" kata Sakura dengan suara pelan

"Kenapa harus sembunyi?" tanya Sakura

"Nanti dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kita" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke masuk ke lemari bajunya.

'kau ini wanita yang bagaimana sih. Menerimaku atau Garaa' batin Sasuke

Ckrek

"Ada apa Garaa?" tanya Sakura

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" kata Garaa

"Masuklah" Sakura mempersilakan Garaa masuk

Garaa duduk disofa hijau yang terdapat disebelah lemari, danSakura duduk disebelah Garaa

"Sakura" panggil Garaa

"Y..ya?" kata Sakura

"Mmm.. ku rasa ini sudah saatnya kau tau isi hatiku. Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Garaa sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Hah? A..aku.. aku.."

**TBC**

Apa yang akan dijawab Sakura? Ia atau kagak?

Gimana chap ini?

Btw, makasih buat yang udah reviews, yang udah kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun

Oh iya, di chap 1 n 2 aku lupa harusnya sasori-nii bukan sasori-nee.. gomen yah

Maklum ngetiknya malem, jadi rada ngantuk *ngeles* :D

Kalo penulisan disclaimernya, iya aku ngaku salah, lupa nulis panjangannya, *blepak*

Gini nih, ada yang udah nonton Dream High ga? Aku pengen bikin fic itu, gimana? *memelas*, hehe

R n R


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

Makasih atas reviewnya, saran dan kritik yang membangun.

Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian. Di chap ini ada song'a Naff- Dosa Apa.

Langsung aja deh.

This is it:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Sakura" panggil Garaa

"Y..ya?" kata Sakura

"Mmm.. ku rasa ini sudah saatnya kau tau isi hatiku. Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Garaa sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Hah? A..aku.. aku.."

Sakur tergagap(jadi kayak Hinata dah?)

Sakura menggeleng, pertanda Ia menolak Garaa,

"Baiklah, apapun jawabanmu, aku ingin hari ini hanya milik kita berdua, ayo bermain" kata Garaa sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

'main? Main apa? 'itu'kah?' batin Sakura

"Ayo, kita main diluar saja" kata Garaa

Sakura masih diam mematung,

"Ayo ikuti saja aku" kata Garaa sambil menarik tangan Sakura

Sakura dan Garaa keluar kamar. Dan keluar pula seorang manusia es dari kutub utara eh, dari lemari. Sasuke mencengkram dadanya.

"Hah, Sial! Sakura pasti menerimanya" teriaknya sambil menendang tembok

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah kusut(?).

.

.

.

"Sakura, ayo cepat, kau ini lama sekali sih" sahut Garaa yang berada dibawah

"Aku takut" kata Sakura sambil meremas roknya

"Ini asyik Sakura, cobalah"

Sakura menutup matanya,

Sakura pun duduk dan mulai meluncur

"AAAAAAA"

"Hoeek"

"Kau masih takut ketinggian Sakura?" tanya Garaa

Sakura mengangguk

"Ku kira bermain apa, rupanya bermain perosotan" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang mual

"Ayo pergi makan" kata Garaa sambil menarik tangan Sakura

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku mau pulang" ucapnya pelan

"Hmm, baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" kata Garaa sambil memasang tampang sedih

"Sakura, kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Garaa

"A..aku.. menyukai orang lain Garaa" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk

"Ya sudah. Kita sudah sampai, masuklah" kata Garaa, Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum

Ckrek

Sakura membuka pintu depan, Ia menaiki tangga dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, Ia melirik Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku baru saja pulang dari taman dekat villa Ino-pig bersama Garaa. Aku kaget dia menembakku secara tiba-tiba. Aku memang menyukainya, dulu. Sekarang ada seseorang yang menarik hatiku, seorang yang mampu membuatku marah, tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan menangis. Seseorang yang memberi warna pada hidupku. Sekarang orang itu berada didepanku, Ia berjalan santai. Tapi, kenapa dia tak memperdulikanku? Dia bahkan tidak menganggap aku ada. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya menjauh sekarang. Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?.

**End Sakura's POV**

Sakura diam mematung melihat sikap Sasuke padanya.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan lemas, entahlah merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Siapa tau bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Sasuke.. apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sakura pelan

.

.

.

Saat makan malam,

"Sakura, makanlah yang banyak, jangan diam saja. Malam ini, kita akan melihat-lihat pameran" kata Ino

Sakura mengangguk, Ia melirik Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya,

"Sasu-kun, makan ini" kata Karin sambil menaruh daging kedalam mangkuk Sasuke

Sakura hanya diam melihat itu, Ia menunduk.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Dan aku tidak ikut pergi ke pameran. Capek." kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursinya

Ia berjalan gontai menaiki tangga.

"Kenyang? Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh sumpitnya" kata Ino

"Sasuke, apa kalian punya masalah?" tanya Sai

"Jangan tanya aku, aku bukan siapa-siapa dia" kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat ke arah manapun.

Semua yang sedang makan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

.

.

.

Sakura menangis didalam kamarnya. Suara hujan rintik-rintik menemani tangisnya. Ia merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Sasuke" satu nama yang di ucapnya terus menerus dalam tangisnya. Sakura menghapus air matanya, Ia berangkat dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke,

Ckrek

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura. Ia melihat mata Sakura yang sembab.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Ia tidak mau melihat Sakura bersedih.

"Apa kau bosan padaku?" tanya Sakura

**T'lah lama ku pendam tentang sebuah pertanyaan**

**Apakah engkau, bosan padaku?**

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sakura lagi

**Ku tanya hujan, namun tak ada jawaban**

**Mengapa engkau diam membisu?**

"Kau tak bisa bicara? Atau kehabisan kata?" tanya Sakura lagi

**Apa sulitnya buatmu berucap?**

**Jadikan aku semakin berharap**

"Dosa apa yang kulakukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Jawab Sasuke! Jangan diam!, dan tatap aku saat aku sedang berbicara padamu!" bentak Sakura, bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dipipinya.

**Dosa apa yang telah kulakukan?**

**Hingga kini aku engkau acuhkan**

**Dosa apa yang telah ku lakukan**

**Hingga kini aku engkau abaikan**

"Pergilah, dan jangan menangis" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

BRAAK!

Sakura mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke. Untunglah teman-temannya sudah pergi ke pameran, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar tendangan kencang Sakura. Tendangan seorang karate-an.

"Baik, aku akan pergi, tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu" kata Sakura

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura

"Tidak" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu aku bodoh sekali ya. mengharapkanmu untuk cemburu. Bodoh sekali aku menolak Garaa hanya untuk bersamamu. Aku pergi. Maaf mengganggumu" Sakura membalikkan badannya. Namun tangan Sasuke menghentikannya untuk pergi.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya

Dikecupnya kening Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kau berbagi kehangatan malam ini bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Apapun untukmu Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku senang kau memanggilku begitu" ucapnya

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya(Kamar Sakura lho, kamar Sasuke pintunya udah didobrak sama Sakura)

JEDUUG

Kepala Sakura membentur dinding,

"Ma..maaf Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Sakura

"Sakit tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil nyengir

"Heh, kau kira kepalaku ini batu apa? Sudah tau bunyinya kedengaran kuat begitu" kata Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Maaf Saku" ucap Sasuke

"Sudahlah, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu" Kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

Sakura mengganti baju untuk tidur. Ia memakai baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan baju tersebut 5cm diatas lutut, sehingga Ia terlihat, err~sexy.

.

.

.

Tok Tok tok

"Ya, sebentar" teriak Sakura

Ckrek

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Boleh aku tidur bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke langsung to the point

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura

"Kau membuat pintu kamarku tidak bisa dikunci Sakura. Kau tau, Karin bisa masuk saat aku sedang tidur, dan melakukan 'itu' padaku" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Sakura

"Kau tidur disofa saja" kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

"Tidak mau. Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin tidur bersamamu" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura

"Kau mau apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mundur

"Aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda tadi" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus bahu Sakura

Sasuke menciumi bahu Sakura,

"Mmm" Sakura menahan desahnya

Sasuke berpindah keleher Sakura, dihirupnya aroma mawar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Kau harum" ucap Sasuke, masih dileher Sakura. Sakura pun bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke.

Sasuke menciumi leher Sakura dengan nafsunya, Ia membuat banyak kiss mark di leher Sakura.

"Ah..emmm..." Sakura tak kuasa menahan desahnya. Tangannya meremas-remas rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mendorongnya ke ranjang.

"It's the show time" ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum

Sasuke menindih Sakura, mereka bertatapan. 1..2..3.. bibir mereka mulai berpagutan, berbagi kehangatan. Sasuke mendorong bibir Sakura, meminta izin untuk melakukan 'french kiss'. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nggg" Sakura menahan desahnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak memakai bra malam ini. Terima kasih kau memudahkanku" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Sakura pelan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya blushing ria.

Sasuke mengangkat baju Sakura sampai atas, dan Sakura membantunya. Ia membuang bajunya entah kemana.

Sasuke dapat melihat dua gundukan bukit kembar yang telah siap untuk dilahapnya.

Sasuke memilin dan meremas payudara Sakura menggunakan tangan kanan, mulutnya menjilat dan menghisap puting payudara sebelah kiri.

"Ah...Ah..Ohh..uh.." Sakura mulai tak bisa menahan desahnya

Desahan Sakura membuat gairah Sasuke bertambah semangat.

Ia membuka semua pakaiannya,

"Mendesahlah, jangan ditahan" kata Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Sasuke kembali meremas payudara Sakura, Ia juga menciumi leher Sakura kembali. 'adik' nya yang sudah menegang menggesek-gesek vagina Sakura.

"Ahh..ahh..mm..oh" desah Sakura sambil meremas sprei kasurnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya sesaat, ditatapnya wajah Sakura. Ia membuka celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah.

"Tegur aku jika sakit" kata Sasuke

Sasuke memasukkan 'adik' nya kedalam lorong milik Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sasuke pun memulai tugas in-outnya,

"Ahh..ah..Sas..terus..ah"

"Le..bih..c..epat.." desah Sakura

Sasuke mempercepat pekerjaannya, sehingga membuat Sakura lebih keras mendesah.

"Ohhh..uhh..emm..ena..k..ahh"

"Kita ganti posisi, menungginglah" kata Sasuke

Sakura pun menungging, Sasuke memasukkan 'adik'nya kedalam lorong sempit lagi. Sedangkan tangannya meremas payudara Sakura yang menggantung.

"Ahh..God..ahh..mm" desah Sakura nikmat

**Lantai 1**

"Sai-kun, temani aku ke kamar Sakura, aku tadi membelikannya tusuk konde" kata Ino

"Baiklah, ayo"

Sai dan Ino menaiki tangga, sesampainya didepan kamar Sakura,

"Ohh..ahh..Sasu..ahh..lebih..da..lam"

"Sai-kun, kau dengar itu? Sakura dan Sasuke sedang .." Ino kehabisan kata-kata

Tok tok tok

Sai mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, kau didalam?" teriak Sai

"Pergilah Sai, aku sedang melayang, eh maksudku aku sedang membuat layang-layang"

"Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu" kata Ino

Sai mengangguk

"Ino, ayo kita buat layang-layang" kata Sai sambil nyengir

**Back to Sasusaku**

"Hah.. hah..kau hebat Sakura" sekarang Sakura berada diatas Sasuke

Sakura kembali menggenjot Sasuke, Ia meremas dada Sasuke.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh..ohh" mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah

"Sakura, aku mau keluar" kata Sasuke sambil mencabut 'adik' nya dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Arigatou Sakura" bisik Sasuke sambil mencium cuping Sakura

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bangun, sudah pagi, aku mau mandi nih" kata Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti semalam. Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"5 menit lagi" kata Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Baiklah"

Tok tok tok

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto dari luar

Sakura mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, namun Sasuke makin mempererat dekapannya,

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil mencium pipi Sasuke

Sasuke pun melepaskan Sakura.

Sakura memakai bajunya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka seperempat pintunya

"Kata Ino dan Sai, kau semalam membuat layang-layang ya? boleh ku lihat?" tanya Naruto

'Oow, mampus' batin Sakura

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Apa alasan Sakura?<p>

Tunggu chap selanjutnya, hehe, maaf kalo lemonnya ga kerasa. *ditabok readers*

R n R please..


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

Makasih buat yang udah reviews, makasih banyak. Salam kenal ya buat semua, sama risu juga . Oh iya, buat cerita dream high, sedang masa pembuatan, hehe, ditunggu ya? *siapa juga yang mau nungguin*

Okeh, this is the story. Check this out.

**Chapter 6**

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka seperempat pintunya

"Kata Ino dan Sai, kau semalam membuat layang-layang ya? boleh ku lihat?" tanya Naruto

'Oow, mampus' batin Sakura

Sakura terdiam sejenak,

"A..Ano.. layang-layangnya sudah ku terbangkan semalam, benangnya putus dan aku tidak tau dimana layang-layangnya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Naruto

"Bukankah semalam hujan? Kau tak sakit kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kening Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Naruto,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, pergilah, aku mau mandi" kata Sakura

"Baiklah, tapi, apa kau lihat Teme? Dari kemarin malam aku tak melihatnya? Kau lihat pintu kamarnya? Pasti dia yang mendobrak itu. Dasar Teme!" kata Naruto panjang lebar

'Itu kan aku yang mendobrak' batin Sakura

"Aku tidak melihatnya Naruto, aku tidak tau tentang dia dan tidak mau tau tentang dia" ucap Sakura

"Hah, Sakura-chan, sampai kapan kalian mau berkelahi? Berbaikanlah" kata Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok

"Sampai kucing punya insang" kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bangunlah, kembali ke kamarmu" kata Sakura sambil berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ngantuk, kau mandilah" kata Sasuke

Pipi Sakura merona merah. Ia mencari pakaian untuk dipakainya, dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi.

Sakura mencopot semua pakaiannya, Ia segera berendam di dalam bathtub.

Cklek

"Aaaaaaa" teriak Sakura

"Jangan berteriak, berisik tau!" kata Sasuke

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke, kan sudah kubilang, aku mau mandi" kata Sakura sambil melempar handuk ke muka Sasuke

"Hei, aku mau buang air kecil, dan salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mengunci pintunya" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang berendam di bathtub yang penuh dengan busa, hanya terlihat bahu mulusnya saja. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan langsung berteriak,

"Hah, pergi kau sana, otak mesum!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura

"Pergilah ayam" kata Sakura. Pipinya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Sasuke tetap melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Ia berjongkok dan berkata,

"Kau.. milikku, seutuhnya" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan bibir pink Sakura. Sakura tak menolaknya. Mereka berciuman, berbagi kehangatan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura menghentikan ciuman panas Sasuke.

"Jangan mulai lagi Sasuke. Ingat kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk

"Kita punya hubungan Sakura. Tatap aku. Kau adalah calon istriku, dan aku calon suamimu. Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa merebutmu dariku." kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi, bisakah kau pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil menggantung handuk Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan keluar pintu kamar mandi Sakura dan menutupnya.

'Dia tadi melamarku? Atau hanya buaian saja?' batin Sakura

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita pergi ke acara tahun baru dekat taman, acaranya pasti seru!" kata Ino pada teman-temannya saat sedang berkumpul di gazebo yang ada di belakang villa.

"Baiklah Ino-pig, tak usah terlalu semangat begitu" ucap Sakura sambil meminum tehnya.

Ino memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"Ini kemarin ku belikan kau tusuk konde" kata Ino memberikan tusuk konde berwarna merah pada Sakura.

"Arigatou Ino-pig" Kata Sakura tersenyum

"Kau pakai baju apa Sakura?" tanya Karin

"Hmmm, kau sendiri?"

"Aku pakai apapun pasti terlihat cantik Sakura." Jawab Karin sambil bercermin pada kaca bedaknya

Semua yang mendengar itu sweatdrop bareng(reader'a juga(?))

"Lihat saja nanti malam" kata Sakura

"Jangan pakai yang terlalu sexy. Aku tidak suka." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan pakai yang sexy-sexy kok Sasu-kun" kata Karin sambil memeluk leher Sasuke

"Bukan kau. Tapi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Karin.

Karin menatap Sakura sinis.

"Lagi pula apa pedulimu sih. Biarkan saja dia memakai pakaian apapun. Memakai bikini juga boleh" kata Karin

"Diamlah Karin! Aku juga tidak suka kalau Sakura memakai pakaian yang terlalu sexy" kata Garaa kemudian.

Sakura hanya diam melihat mereka berdebat.

"Hei, aku tidak melihat Sai dari tadi, dia kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Dia lelah, semalam suntuk membuat layang-layang bersamaku" kata Ino dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Kalian curang, membuat layang-layang tidak mengajakku!" kata Naruto

"Hah, untuk apa mengajakmu, kau berisik dobe!" kata Sasuke

"Hah, dasar Teme! Memangnya kau juga membuat layang-layang? Aku tidak melihatmu dari kemarin malam, kau kesal, marah atau apa sampai pintu kamarmu sampai rusak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidur ditempat yang empuk semalam. Dan masalah pintu kamar, itu bukan aku yang menendang. Kemarin ada seorang wanita pink marah-marah padaku" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura

"Su..sudahlah, ini sudah jam 5. S..sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap. Ki..ta harus melihat-lihat pameran lagi malam ini sebelum pergi ke pesta tahun baru" kata Hinata

"Benar! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. aku akan berdandan untuk Sasu-kun" kata Karin sambil mencium pipi kiri Sasuke dan langsung berlari. Sakura yang melihat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo Hinata" kata Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Hinata, Naruto, dan Garaa.

Tinggallah Sakura dan Sasuke,

"Aku pergi" kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga Ia jatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, aku mau ke kamar" kata Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

'memang enak melakukan 'itu' dikamar bukan disini' batin Sasuke

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Tidak" kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana bisa membuatmu cemburu? Apakah harus tidur bersamanya?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke

"Tidak! Kau ini jahat sekali sih!" kata Sakura sambil meninju lengan Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ingat. Malam ini jangan memakai pakaian sexy" kata Sasuke

"Memang kenapa? Itu kan bukan urusanmu" sahut Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Karna aku tak mau tubuhmu terlihat oleh orang lain selain aku." Kata Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Aku pergi" kata Sakura beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan pakaiannya. Ia memakai yukata berwarna merah bercampur putih dan bergambar bunga sakura. Rambutnya Ia sanggul memakai tusuk konde pemberian Ino. Rambutnya Ia tinggalkan sedikit di kiri dan kanan. ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari kamar menuju lantai 1, karena semua teman-temannya telah berkumpul.

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut melihat ke arah Sakura yang baru turun dari tangga, bak permaisuri yang baru datang dari kahyangan. Sasuke pun terpana melihat Sakura. Ia tak bisa memandangi yang lain selain Sakura.

'aku akan meminta jatah malam ini setelah pesta tahun baru' batin Sasuke

"Kau cantik Sakura" kata Garaa

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian Garaa,

"Arigatou Garaa. Ayo teman-teman kita pergi" kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan teman-temannya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar villa.

.

.

.

"Sai, temani aku ke sana, disana ada stan aksesoris" kata Ino sambil menggelayut dilengan Sai

"Baiklah, ayo" Sai dan Ino pun pergi berdua

"Hinata-chan, kita ke warung ramen yuk" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Sakura, kau mau melihat apa? Ayo aku temani" tanya Garaa

"Aku mau ke rumah hantu" kata Sakura

"Sasu-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Karin. Ia mengikuti Garaa dan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang didepannya yang sedang tertawa dengan mata sayu.

Sasuke berlari dan segera menangkap tangan Sakura. ia mengajak Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya sehingga jauh dari kerumunan.

"Hah hah hah, apa sih ayam? Kau mau membuatku mati?" kata Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Itu saja" kata Sasuke

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku sekarang mau.." Sakura menatap seluruh stan yang ada didepannya.

"A..aku, mau rujak itu Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil menggenggam baju Sasuke

"Rujak? Kau ngidam?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura diam sejenak.

'aku memang telat 2 minggu bulan ini. Jangan-jangan aku..' batin Sakura

"Sasuke..sepertinya kita harus ke dokter" kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah **calon** suaminya tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saat pulang ke Konoha nanti aku akan menemanimu ku dokter. Aku harap kita mendapatkan kabar bahagia" sahut Sasuke

"Kalian akan punya anak?" Teriak Karin sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya, Sakura dan Sasuke.

**TBC**

Gaje?*iya*, mana lemonnya?*ntar*, kenapa kamu gini?*ga knapa-knapa*

Semangat! Oh iya, buat yang mau UN, Semangat ya! keep spirit!

R n R please..


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KIDHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

Jawab pertanyaan dari reviewan kemaren, mereka udah 2minggu divilla. Gomen, aku lupa nulis. Hehe, *dikeroyok readers*

Chapter 7 ini aku persembahkan untuk semua readers dan special untuk **Mimi-chan **dan **Harury-chan**

**Chapter 7**

"Baiklah, saat pulang ke Konoha nanti aku akan menemanimu ku dokter. Aku harap kita mendapatkan kabar bahagia" sahut Sasuke

"Kalian akan punya anak?" Teriak Karin sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah suara, mereka melihat Karin yang menunjuk mereka berdua. Dan melihat beberapa orang mengerumuni mereka.

Karin berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura,

"Sasu-kun, kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku" Ucap Karin

"Kenapa harus? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku" kata Sasuke

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku harus tau! Cepat jelaskan padaku!" bentak Karin.

"Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan. Aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku." Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Sasu-kun" Karin menumpahkan air matanya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari kerumunan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat yang sepi. Bahkan disana tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin orang-orang sudah bersiap untuk melihat kembang api dimalam tahun baru.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura duduk dibangku yang tersedia di bawah pohon. Mereka duduk diterangi lampu yang agak redup dan sinar bulan yang bercahaya.

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang menyayat hatinya.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan satu jarinya.

Sakura menggeleng,

"A..aku.. aku takut.. takut kehilanganmu" jawab Sakura memeluk Sasuke

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku janji" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup jidat Sakura yang lebar dengan lembut.

"T..tapi kudengar, setelah lulus.. kau akan ke luar negeri" Isak tangis Sakura bertambah

"Hn"

"Hn itu apa Sasuke? Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura, namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, emerald dan onyx bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menelusuri wajah Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, ditelusurinya dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir. Ia menarik Sakura mendekat wajahnya,

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tak menolak Sasuke menyapu lembut bibirnya. Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. lidah mereka mulai bergulat dan menyapu rahang pasangannya. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Ngg..Sah..s" erangnya pelan.

Sasuke mulai membuka yukata Sakura. tangan Sasuke mulai menggerayangi payudara besar Sakura(tau kan kebiasaan Sakura?-jarang peke bra-), dipijatnya pelan benda kenyal tersebut. Bibir Sasuke turun ke leher Sakura. ia mulai mengecup bahkan menggigit kecil leher Sakura, sehingga Sakura mendapatkan banyak kissmark.

"Ahh, ahh, Sahs..ss" desah Sakura nikmat.

Sasuke membuka yukata miliknya. Tereksposlah dada bidang Sasuke.

Sakura meraba-raba dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di bangku, Ia membuka celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah.

Sasuke melebarkan paha Sakura.

Ia menyiapkan 'adiknya', dipijatnya sebentar lalu Ia mulai memasukkannya kedalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya meminta lebih dari Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menggenjot Sakura dengan cepat.

"Hah hah, ce..pat.. lagi.." desah Sakura

"Oh ah oh uh emm" Sasuke pun juga ikut mendesah karna kenikmatan.

"Aku keluar.. ahhhsss" ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan desahan panjangnya.

Ctaaar.. ctaar..

DUAAAAR

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat keatas langit. Warna-warni menghiasi langit hitam malam ini.

"Aishiteru Sakura" ucap Sasuke

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut. Mereka mulai berciuman, bersentuhan dan berbagi kehangatan.. lagi.

Sasuke kembali memijat payudara Sakura dan menjilat serta menghisapnya. Suara desahan Sakura makin menambah semangatnya.

"Ahh.. Sasu..ahh.."

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru pulang ke villa.

"K..kami jalan-jalan tadi" jawab Sakura

"Ku dengar dari Karin, kalian akan punya anak? Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" tanya Ino lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sakura melihat Sasuke.

"Ya, mungkin" jawab Sasuke

"Kalian pacaran Teme?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke

".."

"Sakura-chan, kalian pacaran?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. sakura memilih untuk diam. Ia juga tak tau statusnya sekarang apa, pacaran? Tunangan? Atau sekedar pelampiasan kenikmatan duniawi?.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke kamar" ucap Sasuke

Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Setidaknya mereka kan sudah berbaikan" kata Sai

"Hinata-chan, apakah kucing sekarang sudah punya insang?" tanya Naruto

Hinata cengok dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Naruto baka!" teriak Ino.

.

.

.

Paginya, mereka telah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak melihat Gaara dan Karin dari kemarin?" tanya Sai

"Gaara pasti kaget mendengar Sakura akan punya anak. Sedangkan Karin, ya pasti dia patah hati lah" kata Ino

"Ohayoo" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink dengan ceria

"Diamlah Sakura. suaramu mengganggu telingaku." Ucap seorang pria dibelakangnya

"Jahat sekali sih Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu, atau aku akan.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang terdiam melihat kelakuan pasangan ini.

"Sasuke-kun? Jadi kalian beneran..?" Ino menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke

"Iya. Kami pacaran, hmm tunangan mungkin lebih jelasnya." Kata Sakura cepat.

"Kemarin malam ada seorang pria yang menembakku, bahkan dia langsung melamarku" kata Sakura lagi sambil melirik Sasuke. Tampak semburat merah muda dikedua pipi Sasuke.

**Flashback ON**

"Ayo kita ke kamar" ucap Sasuke

Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi ke kamar mereka. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura saat Ia mau memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara" kata Sasuke

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan malas. Matanya telah menahan kantuk.

"Setelah dua minggu lebih kita bersama. Ternyata ada sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh dihatiku. Aku tidak bisa membuat banyak kata. Jadi, maukah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dan.. maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Sakura menatap bola mata obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Tentu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura,

"Tidurlah, besok kita pulang ke Konoha" ucap Sasuke sambil memasuki kamarnya, Ia hanya menutup pintu kamarnnya sedikit. Karena pintu kamarnya memang tidak bisa ditutup seutuhnya, karena tendangan maut Sakura(ingat?).

Sakura masih berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih. Dia melamarku' batin Sakura

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu Sakura?. ku bilang tidur ya tidur" kata Sasuke dari kamarnya. Ia masih melihat bayangan Sakura didepan kamarnya dari celah pintu.

**Flashback OFF**

"Wah Teme, kau romantis juga ya" sahut Naruto

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, jangan lupa, nanti di Konoha temani aku ke dokter" bisik Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke tidur di bahu Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan serba putih. Sasuke merangkul Sakura.

"Silakan duduk" kata seorang pria yang memakai jubah putih.

Sakura dan Sasuke menurut.

"Kalian pengantin baru sampai datang kesini?. Tapi kalian kelihatan seperti anak SMA." Ucap sang dokter.

"Kami pengantin baru. Silakan periksa istri saya Orochimaru-san"

Sasuke menunggu selama beberapa menit untuk menunggu pemeriksaan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dan Orochimaru kembali duduk ditempat mereka.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau hasilnya." Orochimaru melihat kedua pasangan muda-mudi tersebut.

Hening.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Istrimu ..."

**TBC**

Punya anak ato kagak?

Punya kagak punya kagak

Tunggu chapter 8, hehe

Maaf chap ini pendek. Lagi ga konsen bikin, soalnya lagi berantem sama orang paling nybelin sdunia. hehe

Special thanks to : **Mayu Akira, Kanako Ayugawa, Yue Minmie, Ran Uchiha, Korosaki Uchiha, Kyu's ane-chan, haruno Githa-chan, Thia, Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku, Syeiibeauty cerryblassom, Tabita Pinkybunny, Riku Aida, Lolita minz, 4ntk4-ch4n, A.K.U, tan serta, takumi misaki, Sky pea-chan, ddbb, Kurasuke UchiHaruno, Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers, Miss UchiHatake, risuga otome-kun, Suzy, Uchiha Sakura97, Lhyn hatake, amie uzumaki, suzuna nuttycookie, akasuna no hataruno teng, Frozenoqua, dan Tsume no yuri. Dan untuk readers pasif. Hhe**

Minna, aku kan mau bikin fic dream high versi Naruto, bisa kasih saran ga siapa-siapa yang cocok jadi peran-perannya?khususnya buat Jin Guk, Hye Mi, Sam Dong, Jason, Kim Pil Suk, sama Yoon Baek Hee.. mohn bantuannya..

R n R please..


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

Makasih atas reviewnya buat para senpai-senpai dan readers, buat Tabita pinkybunny: add aja **Bella McFeeganbylan LoveMama**.

This is it.

**Chapter 8**

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau hasilnya." Orochimaru melihat kedua pasangan muda-mudi tersebut.

Hening.

"Hmmm. istrimu ..."

Orochimaru menatap Sakura yang menunduk dan Sasuke yang terlihat bersemangat,

"Istrimu tidak hamil, kalian harus tetap berusaha." ucap Orochimaru sambil menggosok kedua tangannya yang ditaruh diatas meja.

Terlihat kekecewaan dari wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Orochimaru-san" kata Sasuke seraya menundukkan badannya.

Sakura juga mengikuti Sasuke. Kedua pasangan itu berjalan ke parkiran tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat ingin punya anak Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ketika sudah duduk di mobil Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, kita masih sekolah, beberapa hari lagi pengumuman kelulusan dibagikan" kata Sakura

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita menikah saja" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Kau gila Sasuke-kun. Kita harus kuliah, lalu bekerja, barulah kita bisa menikah" kata Sakura

"Ya, aku gila. Gila karena cintaku padamu Sakura Haruno!" bentak Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum mendengar itu. Namun senyumnya seketika pudar karena pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke, Ia tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang terlihat membara.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Tapi kita tidak harus menikah secepat itu, kita punya mimpi yang harus kita capai."

"Keluar" kata Sasuke dengan pelan. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sakura

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" bentak Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil lalu membantingnya dengan keras.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah cafe ice cream tempat Tenten, salah satu sahabatnya bekerja. Sedangkan Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Sakura's Pov**

Aku memasuki sebuah cafe ice cream bernuansa pink tersebut. Aku memilih tempat duduk dipojok kanan. Aku terlalu penat hari ini. Bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun hanya karena masalah kecil. Yaa, apa punya anak adalah masalah besar?. aku juga menginginkan anak dari Sasuke-kun, tapi tidak sekarang. Tapi nanti. Dia egois sekali sih. Hanya memikirkan dirinya saja.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua disebelahku.

"Hai, Ten, maaf, aku melamun. Aku mau Banana Split sama Strawberry cheese" jawabku. Aku sudah hafal dengan menu cafe disini. Karena aku dulu kerja sambilan juga disini.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau ada masalah besar tampaknya. Aku tadi memanggilmu lima kali lho. Dan kau tidak menyahut panggilanku" Kata Tenten. Tenten memberikan kertas pesananku pada pegawai lainnya.

Aku menceritakan semua masalahku dengan Sasuke-kun. Tenten terkejut mendengar kami telah pacaran, tidak-tidak, tunangan tepatnya. Ingat, dia melamarku dimalam tahun baru.

"Dia egois sekali" kata Tenten

"Ya benar"

"Aku pikir kau dan dia tidak akan bertegur sampai besok." Kata Tenten

Aku menunduk. Benar kata Tenten. Sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan menegurku besok. Dan aku juga tidak akan menegurnya besok, kalian tau, ku pikir kami kembali menjadi musuh abadi. Tapi.. aku tidak mau! Aku, mencintainya. Sangat malahan.

**End Sakura's Pov**

.

.

.

"Ohayoo Jidat, Hinata, Tenten, Temari." Teriak Ino yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Diamlah Ino." Kata Sakura yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ino menatap Sakura.

'Tidak biasanya dia begini pagi-pagi' batin Ino

"Kau kenapa jidat? Sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke-kun mu itu?" tanya Ino

"Apa? Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" teriak Temari, sehingga mata anak-anak dikelas tertuju pada mereka.

Ino menjitak kepala Temari. Temari meringis dan meminta maaf dengan cara menundukkan badannya pada anak-anak dikelas.

"Aku baru tau kau pacaran dengan musuhmu itu" kata Temari mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Ino

"Itulah yang dinamakan benci jadi cinta" kata Ino

"Diamlah" kata Sakura. ia berangkat dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat di koridor, Ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Namun tidak ada kata 'Hai' ataupun kecupan bibir oleh Sasuke. Menoleh saja tidak!. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia menaiki sebuah pohon dan Ia menangis di atas pohon tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seoarang lelaki berambut merah dari bawah pohon.

Sakura membuka matanya. Pandangannya agak kabur, Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa Gaara." Ucap Sakura

Gaara menaiki pohon tersebut dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara" kata Sakura.

HUUP

Sakura meloncat dan mendarat dengan selamat ke tanah. Gaara mengikuti Sakura yang telah berjalan.

GRREB

Gaara memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis" kata Gaara

Gaara membalikkan badan Sakura. dan memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu.

"Hei, panda! Jangan mengambil gadisku" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan Sakura. Sasuke menarik Sakura. sedangkan Gaara hanya diam mematung melihat punggung pasangan kekasih tersebut yang menjauh.

"Lihat saja Sasuke, siapa yang akan mendapatkannya nanti." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura, namun Sasuke tak meresposnnya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka kau pelukan dengan orang lain selain aku." Kata Sasuke

"Tch.. selalu begitu." Kata Sakura

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura.

"Kau milikku Sakura. apapun yang terjadi" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura namun ditahan oleh kedua tangan Sakura yang ditempelkannya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku ini siapamu Sasuke-kun? Apa aku hanya barang bagimu? Barang yang dipakai saat kau butuh, dan kau biarkan aku saat kau tak butuh, tapi kau bilang aku hanya milikmu? Kau egois!" teriak Sakura

"Aku adalah calon suamimu Sakura. aku akan menikahimu setelah kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku mencintaimu. Kau bukan barang bagiku. Kau bahkan melebihi peramata, berlian, emas, dan sebagainya dimataku. kau lebih berharga dari mereka semua. Maaf aku terlihat egois kemarin sore. Namun untukmu aku memang harus egois, karena aku tiadak mau kau dimiliki siapapun selain aku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis Sakura. aku mencintaimu"

Sakura berani bersumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka sama sekali tidak masuk ke kelas hari ini. Berdua lebih baik(?).

.

.

.

Sakura pulang kerumah dengan riang gembira. Ia bahkan selalu tersenyum saat diperjalanan pulangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, karena Ia melihat sebuah mobil parkir di depan rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang? Kaya sekali sepertinya." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya. Ia membuka sepatu dan kaos kakiknya dan segera keruang tamu.

Ia melihat Gaara, seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang kelihatannya adalah orang tua Gaara.

Disana juga ada Ibu dan Ayah Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo duduk disini" kata Rin Haruno, ibu Sakura. sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak menuruti kata-kata Kaa-sannya tersebut.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu, Ia masih bingung kenapa Gaara kerumahnya.

"Aku datang untuk melamarmu Sakura." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri.

'ini gila!' batinnya

**TBC**

Maaf, pendek ya? iya. Ga ada lemon? Emang. Gomen gomen. Aku ngetik ini lagi sakit maag soalnya, jadi ga bisa konsen. Waktu nulis pegang perut mulu'.hehe

It's ok lah.

R n R please..


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By : Bella UchiHaruno**

Hola mina! Gomen update'a lama. Harap maklum, bentar lagi mau UKK.. -.-

Ganbatte!

Ya udah lah, langsung aja

**Chapter 9**

"Aku datang untuk melamarmu Sakura." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri.

'ini gila!' batinnya

"Kau bercanda Gaara?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak sakura, dia sudah berbicara pada Kaa-san, dia serius mencintaimu dan ingin melamarmu . tanggal dan harinya pun sudah di atur" ucap Rin.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku.."

"Sudah Sakura, kau masih lelah. Pesta lamaran kalian hari minggu ini, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Istirahatlah" kata Tou-san Sakura

Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya. Sambil menduduk Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sakura duduk disudut kamarnya. Sakura menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Foto Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang berangkulan. Mereka adalah sahabat, dulunya. Sekarang Gaara telah menjadi calon tunangan Sakura. Sakura mengambil foto tersebut dan menatapnya sebentar,

PRAANG!

Sakura menghempaskan foto tersebut kelantai, dan kaca dari figura tersebut pecah.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap penuh arti pada foto yang terpampang di LCD ponselnya, terlihat disana foto Ia bersama kekasih barunya yang sangat dicintainya, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Sakura lirih, air matanya semakin deras ketika Ia menerima pesan dari Sasuke.

**From: Sasuke-kun Ayam**

**Selamat malam, istirahat yang banyak ya. Aku mencintaimu selalu :***

Tok Tok Tok

"sakura, kau didalam?"

Sakura mengusap air matanya, dengan punggung tangannya.

Cklek

"Ada apa Kaa-san, Tou-san?" ucap Sakura

"sakura, Kaa-san harap kau menerima pertunangan ini. Tolong bantu Tou-sanmu. Ia terancam dipecat dari perusahaannya. Kau tau bukan perusahaan itu milik orang tua Gaara. Kalau ia dipecat, kau tak bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu! Kita tak punya banyak uang" ucap Rin

Sakura menunduk

"Apa harus Kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura menatap mata emerald ibunya.

"Kau akan bahagia bersamanya Sakura" kata Rin kemudian

"Aku mencintai orang lain Kaa-san" ucap sakura lirih

"Tinggalkan dia." Tou-san Sakura angkat bicara

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia"

"Omong kosong!" Tou-san Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Rin menatap mata sayu anaknya.

"Izinkan aku, malam ini untuk bersamanya Kaa-san." Kata Sakura

Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari menembus hujan menuju rumah Sasuke yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Ia memasuki halaman luas milik keluarga Uchiha.

Ting Tong

Sakura mencengkram dadanya untuk menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

Cklek

"Sakura. Ini jam 10 malam. Ada apa kau kesini, sampai hujan-hujanan. Nanti kau bisa sakit" kata Sasuke menarik Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura mengeringkan badannya. Dilapnya kepala sampai leher Sakura.

"Kau sendiri dirumah?" Tanya sakura

"Ya, Itcahi sedang pergi ke Suna. Ada apa Sakura?"

"Aku ingin, malam ini, hanya milik kita.. berdua" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang membesar

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Aku, hanya rindu padamu Sasuke-kun dan aku butuh kau" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke

Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat Sakura.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Pelan dan lembut. Mereka saling berbagi, menyalurkan kehangatan mereka. Sasuke membuka jaket pink Sakura dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ia meremas payudara Sakura yang masih tertutupi tank top putihnya.

Suara-suara desahan dari bibir Sakura mulai terdengar.

"emm.. ahh.."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merebahkan Sakura ke atas kasur berukuran king size miliknya.

Sasuke mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya, setelah Ia melucuti seluruh pakaian Sakura.

"Cepat Sasuke-kun~" kata Sakura dengan manja.

"Sabar Sakura sayang" kata Sasuke yang masih membuka celana dalam miliknya.

Terlihat adik Sasuke yang telah menegang. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat 'adik' Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menindih Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Sasuke

"Aku juga" kata Sakura

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan, Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya bergliriya di selangkangan Sakura.

Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahh.. enng..ahh" desah Sakura disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya pada kewanitaan Sakura.

Srrr…

Cairan dari liang Sakura muncrat ke jari-jari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura. Berbeda. Kekasihnya ini berbeda dri biasanya.

Sasuke memasukan 'adik'nya kedalam liang Sakura.

"Akh.." Sakura merasakan sesuatu tertancapkan didalam sana.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan 'adik'nya, kedua tanganny meremas kedua payudara Sakura, sedangkan bibirnya menciumi leher Sakura.

"Ah..ahh..Sas..Sashh" desah Sakura saat Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh..aku mau keluar" kata Sakura

Sasuke segera mencabut 'adik'nya dari liang Sakura, sehingg spermanya muncrat di selangkan Sakura.

"Hah hah hah" Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

"Aishiteru mo Sakura"

Mereka berdua terlelap. Sasuke tidur disebelah Sakura sambil memegang payudara Sakura. Setelah yakin kalau Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap, Sakura mencari pakaian miliknya dan memakainya kembali. Ditatapnya sebentar wajah kekasihnya saat tidur. Tampan, polos.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura pelan

CUP

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke singkat.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Jidat!" ucap Ino

Sakura hanya diam, Ia sedang melamun

"Dia kenapa?, berantem lagi sama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata

"A..aku ti..tidak tau" jawab Hinata

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten

Sakura masih tak bergeming.

Temari yang melihat itu hanya menatap sahabatnya sedih. Ia tau permasalahan Sakura. Sakura akan ditunangkan dengan saudaranya, Gaara.

Sakura berjalan lunglai meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah, dia mungkin perlu sendiri dulu" kata Temari saat teman-temannya ingin mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke berada di atas atap sekolah sekarang

"Sakura" kata Sasuke yang berada didepan Sakura

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau semalam tidak pamit pulang padaku. Aku khawatir tau!" kata Sasuke

Sakura menatap mata onyx kekasihnya tersebut, semakin jauh Ia terperosok dalam pesona Uchiha bungsu ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, ia tak mau semakin menyakiti hatinya.

"Sasuke.. kita harus mengakhiri semua ini"

**Haruskah kita berakhir cukup sampai disini?**

Bagai disambar petir. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan. Air matanya membanjiri wajah pucatnya.

**Meski hati berkata tak mampu**

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke

Sakura berhenti

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau bohong!" teriak Sasuke

Sakura menarik nafasnya,

Berat Ia mengatakan ini,

"Ya, aku bohong."

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya.

'aku sangat amat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura

"Kau bilang kau membutuhkanku"

"Aku berbohong"

'aku sangat butuh kau Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura lagi

**Tak ingin terlambat menyudahi keadaan ini**

"Kita tak cocok. Tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi" kata Sakura

**Mungkin ini jalan kita**

"Aarrrrggh!" Sasuke berteriak dan mencengkram rambutnya.

DUAAG

BUAAG

Dinding menjadi pelampiasannya sekarang.

Sakura berlari, Ia tak sanggup.

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon tempat Ia sering duduk bersama Sasuke.

Ditatapnya LCD ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto mesrra dirinya bersama Sasuke.

**Kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau**

**Simpan diriku bila masih dihatimu**

**Andaikan api cinta, datang kembali**

**Akan ku sanjung engkau didalam hatiku**

"Jangan lupakan aku Sasuke-kun. Kenanglah aku dalam ingatanmu." Ucap Sakura pelan

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki tersebut berjalan mendekati Sakura

"Hai sayang, kau sudah siap acara lusa nanti?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah berdiri di depan Sakura

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Aku…"

**TBC**

Gimana gimana? Maaf banyak kekurangan ya? -.-

R n R dong *kedip kedip mata* :D


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Berisik!**

**By: Bella UchiHaruno**

Maaf update lama..-.-, banyak tugas sih..hiks

Yang kemaren sedih ya? Feelnya dapet ga?

Ya udah, nih langsung aja chapter 10'a..

**Chapter 10**

"Hai sayang, kau sudah siap acara lusa nanti?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah berdiri di depan Sakura

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Aku siap" ucap Sakura lirih

"Hohoho. Kenapa kau menangis? Kau baru putus dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Ya." Kata Sakura

"Kau tidak mencintainya Sakura! Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku!" bentak Gaara sambil mencengkram lengan Sakura

"Aawww, lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura

"Aku mencintainya! Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku hanya mengikuti kata Kaa-san saja untuk bertunangan denganmu. Karena aku mau melanjutkan sekolahku!" teriak Sakura

Gaara semakin mencengkram lengan Sakura, matanya menatap sinis kea rah Sakura,

"Le..paskan!" teriak Sakura

Gaara mendorong Sakura berbaring di tanah, Ia mencoba untuk mencium Sakura

"Lepaskan aku! Ku mohon! Aku membencimu!" bentak Sakura

"Hei Panda, kalau dia bilang lepaskan ya lepaskan!" teriak seorang lelaki dari atas pohon.

HUUP

Lelaki tersebut lompat ke tanah dengan selamat(?).

"Sai" ucap Sakura pelan. Ia menunduk.

"Ck. Kau mengganggu saja" kata Gaara

"Kau jangan coba untuk menyakitinya. Sekali saja kau menyakiti dia. Akan kuhabisi kau!" kata Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Garaa menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan mata kosong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak cerita pada kami Sakura?" Tanya Ino

Mereka berkumpul di belakang gudang sekolah sekarang.

"Kau tau, aku terkejut melihat tangan Sasuke berdarah saat turun dari atap sekolah" kata Tenten

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menunduk lagi.

'maafkan aku Sasuke-kun'

"Untung saja aku menemukannya di sana. Kalau tidak, Gaara akan menyantapnya" kata Sai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Memang Sakura mau di mutilasi lalu di masak Sai? Apa Gaara sekarang sudah menjadi kanibal? Terus, memangnya badan Sakura enak untuk dimakan?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto Baka!" teriak Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Hinata hanya terkikik melihat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Oke. Kembali ke Sakura. Kau masih mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Ino

Sakura mengangguk.

"Pertahankan Sakura" kata Tenten

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku." kata Sakura

"Ayolah Sakura. Kau tidak mau tersakiti kan? Kau tidak mau Sasuke juga tersakiti bukan?" Tanya Ino

Sakura hanya diam.

"Besok acara pengumuman kelulusan. Sasuke juga akan pergi ke luar negeri" kata Temari

"Kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya kan?" Tanya Ino

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Sudahlah ini keputusanku. Kalian datang ya di pesta pertunanganku nanti" kata Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sementara teman-temannya tersebut hanya diam mematung melihat pundak Sakura menjauh.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat ke atas langit luas. Tergambar wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku mencintaimu. Ku genggam erat jepit bergambar bunga sakura yang mulanya akan ku berikan padamu saat pertemuan terakhir kita di atas atap. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu. Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar, aku ingin memelukmu, merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu, dan aroma cherry mu.

Besok, aku akan pergi jauh dari Konoha, aku akan pergi ke London. Ini sungguh menyakitkan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Kau tau? Aku selalu merindukanmu, merindukan suaramu, wajah lucumu, bibirmu, belaianmu, dan sentuhanmu. Aku harus mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya ini. Ya, harus!.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, siswa siswi di Konoha High School telah berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman kelulusan.

"Sakura, kau melanjutkan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Ino

"Aku.. Konoha Arts University" jawab Sakura masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wah, sama dong. Sai-kun juga disana. Teman-teman kita yang lain juga banyak daftar disana. Kecuali, emm, Sasuke." Kata Ino mengecilkan suaranya.

"Jangan sebut namanya." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk

'aku merindukannya' batin Sakura

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Aku..aku lulus!" teriak Naruto

"Ya Naruto, selamat." Ucap Sakura

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Sai

"Jam dua Sai, ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto baka! Kita harus mengantar Sasuke ke bandara." Kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Naruto

"Oh ya! Teme akan berangkat ke London ya. Aku pasti akan merindukannya. Hah, 4 tahun itu, cukup lama untuk bertemu dengannya." Kata Naruto

"I..iya Naruto-kun, kita semua pasti merindukannya" kata Hinata

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia berat untuk melepas kepergian Sasuke. Namun, apa yang harus ia katakan?. Ia sekarang bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita pergi" kata Tenten yang menyadari air mata Sakura akan mengalir.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kalau kau sedang libur, pulanglah kesini" kata Sai memeluk Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sai

"Teme, kau pasti akan merindukanku" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan melepaskannya.

"Sasuke-kun, hati-hati" kata Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau harus ingat kami!" kata Ino

"Hn"

"Jangan lupakan kami" kata Tenten sambil memeluk Sasuke

"Jangan lama-lama" kata Neji menarik lengan Tenten menjauh dari Sasuke.

Dan tibalah Sakura yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Sasuke menatap keka—mantan kekasihnya, matanya sendu, tubuhnya kurus.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauh.

"Pejamkan matamu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menurut saja.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia merindukan kecupan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Kita tak mungkin bersama." Kata Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

**Pejamkan matamu di hadapanku**

**Kan ku cium kau tuk terakhir kalinya**

**Sudahlah, kita tak mungkin untuk bersama**

**Perbedaan membuat kita terpisah**

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis pink ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahagia saat bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke

**Genggamlah tanganku ini**

**Aku bahagia saat bersamamu**

"Jangan menangis, bukan keinginan kita untuk berpisah. Aku tau semuanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Sakura menggunakan jempol tangannya.

**Usaplah setiap tetes air matamu**

**Usah kau tangisi perpisahan ini**

**Bukanlah keinginan kita berpisah**

**Perbedaan membuat kita terpisah**

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura menyender di dada bidangnya.

"Kau dengar detakan jantungku?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku bahagia saat bersamamu."

"Aku bersumpah. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat ku bahagia."

**Dengarlah suara hatiku**

**Aku bahagia saat bersamamu**

**Ingatlah sumpahku ini**

**Aku bahagia saat bersamu**

Sakura menangis. Ia ingin mengecup bibir pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Namun ia tau ia tak kan bisa.

"Kau harus menungguku pulang. Aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Sasuke

"Tapi Gaara?"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"ssst. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Gaara tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Ayahmu ku ajak bekerja di Uchiha Corp."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Sakura tersenyum

Baru kali ini Sakura tersenyum tulus daripada hari-hari murungnya kemarin.

"Aishiteru" ucap Sasuke

"Ai.." Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Mereka berciuman, di depan umum. *Waw*

"Ngh..emm"

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah hah hah"

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Tunggu aku. Dan jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada pria lain." Kata Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku juga akan menunggumu. Dan aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain kau." Kata Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dan jangan pernah berhubungan seks dengan orang lain, kecuali aku. Calon suamimu." Bisik Sasuke

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar itu.

"100 tahun pun kau akan ku tunggu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi masuk ke ruang penumpang(lupa nama'a.-.-).

"Ciee" teriak teman-temannya

Sakura tersenyum.

**^FIN^**

Maaf.. ga bisa bikin chapter panjang. Takutnya ntar bosen. Tapi..i promise, bakal bikin sekuel fict ini.. )..gimana?

Oh iya,, baca fic aku yang satunya lagi ya,mohon review'a.. judulnya: "Hati Yang Tersakiti"

Makasih buat yang udah review, banyak-banyak makasih dah..

Review please..


End file.
